


Along the Edges

by Rochelle_Templer



Series: Inktober For Writers 2017 [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochelle_Templer/pseuds/Rochelle_Templer
Summary: Peri hoped the Doctor would have some fun....





	Along the Edges

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Inktober project. The prompt for this was "barefoot".

“Come on, Doctor. Don’t be such a spoilsport.”

“Peri, trying to avoid muddy pant cuffs and wet shoes is not being a spoilsport. It’s called being prudent. I really should help you with your vocabulary.”

Peri scowled, but only for a moment. The sun was out in a light green sky over an ocean of frothy, lavender water. More importantly, it was the first time in weeks that they had landed somewhere without immediately being threatened by the locals. So there was no way she was going to allow the Doctor’s usual grumpy mood to ruin her fun.

“All right then you can just sit on that old, bumpy log,” she shouted back.

Then she kicked off her sandals and ran along the wet sand. It was fine-grained and soft which made it feel like she was sprinting on wet mounds of clouds. The water that swished over her ankles was cool enough that she wouldn’t want to take a dip in it, but was also refreshing while running around in this warm air.

A couple of minutes later, she glanced back at the log where she had left the Doctor and was surprised to not see him there.

 _‘Probably went back to the TARDIS,’_ she thought. She let out long sigh and thought about heading back when a loud ‘plop’ caught her attention. Peri turned and had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop herself from laughing aloud.

The Doctor was currently a few feet behind her, carrying his green shoes in one hand and his rainbow umbrella in the other. He had the umbrella opened and was trying to stave off the bright beams of the sun. However, the heat was already making his golden curls limp and his face red. He was the very picture of irritated misery and Peri couldn’t help but find it hilarious.

“And what are you laughing at?” he asked, his frown deepening. “This was your idea.”

“It’s nothing,” Peri said with one last chuckle. “Hey, let’s go over to those rocks. That way, we can keep our feet in the water and avoid most of the sand.”

The Doctor nodded and trudged along beside her. He winced as he saw the water lapping against his pant legs. Soon, they were perched up on the rocks with the Doctor propping up his umbrella so it could continue to keep his head in the shade while Peri swung her legs back and forth.

“Look at my pants,” he grumbled. “I’ll have to change the minute we get back to the TARDIS. That is, if I don’t want mud tracked all over the floor.”

Peri rolled her eyes. “Come on, Doctor, don’t tell me you never went wading before. Not on Earth or any of those other planets you’ve been to over the years.”

“More like centuries,” the Doctor replied. “And yes, I have waded before. Or rather, previous versions of me had. I can’t understand why it appealed so much to my predecessors, quite honestly.”

“Maybe they were better at having fun than you,” Peri shrugged.

“Better?! Better?!” the Doctor echoed. “Are you implying that I don’t know how to have fun? What about yesterday evening in the TARDIS library?”

“Oh sure. A whole evening spent listening to you read _Moby Dick_ out loud.”

“I didn’t just _read_ it. I’ll have you know that that was a dramatic reading.”

“Well whatever it was, it seemed to go on forever,” she said. The Doctor frowned while Peri reached over and patted his arm. “I’m just kidding, Doctor. Of course you’re fun…in your own way….”

The Doctor raised his eyebrows as if to object, but then smiled and put an arm around Peri’s shoulders. “Well, I suppose I could have spread that reading out over more than one evening. It is a lot to take in. Perhaps, next time, I should choose something lighter. Raymond Chandler, for example?”

“Perhaps,” Peri said, slinging an arm around the Doctor’s waist. The truth was, she didn’t really care what he chose next. No matter what, she planned on being there to listen.


End file.
